Intervention
by MynameisInu
Summary: Renee dies and 14 year old Bella disappears in Phoenix.3 years later she shows up in Fork a different person. Can Edward befriend her and help her get her life back? Or will Bella's past come back to claim her forever. BellaXedward PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:home sweet home

Ok random middle of the night story while I am in Spokane WA visiting my family….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight (I just enjoy messing with it.)

Chapter 1: Home sweet Home.

As Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, zoomed down the road barely going the legal limit he watched as the sign and green trees seemed to pass by in a crawling blur. At this time he was on his way to pick up his only daughter from the bus station where she was at. It had been 3 years since her mother had died and she would soon be turning 17. Soon after the funeral Bella Swan disappeared in to the large city of Phoenix, Arizona. He had gotten calls over the years just to let him know she was alive and still in school but that was all she would tell him. Needless to say, Officer Swan was scared to see what might have happened to his little angel after 3 years running alone in such a big city.

_**Bella**_

Bella Swan stood in the little rundown bathroom that the bus station offered with a little line of white powder, a razor, and a rolled up dollar bill. Quickly the line of powder disappeared and Bella was on top of the world again. Gathering her things, Bella went outside to wait for her father to show up.

Bella had not grown up like this or even around this, in fact, Bella's mom, Renee did everything in her power to keep her away from all this. Yet, three years ago .when Renee died she did the only thing to save her from her pain. Going from dealer to dealer Bella got her fix in whatever way she could. Sex, money, she would do anything. She would call her father when she was not sure how much longer her life was going to be. Then she made a bad deal with a very powerful man who wouldn't take anything but the money she didn't have. That was in phoenix and she knew he wouldn't find her now that she was back in Washington .

From a distance Bella could see the police car that Charlie had driven most of his life. She knew that he would see how thin she was, and the piercings she had gotten during some of her cocaine highs but she tried to hide it anyways. She watched the cruiser with her eyes until it pulled in front of her and her father stepped out. He had not changed one bit since she had seen him at the funeral, just a little heaver and a little more gray hair.

"Dad." She called to him when he looked around looking for the daughter he remembered.

"Oh I thought that was you but you have changed so much" Charlie stared in awe at this women who was once his little girl who would run to him when she stubbed her toe but he figured that the reason she was running to him now was more then a stubbed toe.

"Yea, you haven't changed much at all." Bella shifted her weight waiting for anything else to say.

"Well I guess we should get going home, it's about an hours drive back." Charlie took the two bags she had and opened the passenger side door for her and went around putting her things in the trunk.

"Do you have another coat?" he asked slipping in to the driver's seat.

"No"

"Well we will have to stop and get you one. It gets quite chilly in Forks"

"Oh" she looked at him quickly then slumped to the side of the car and watched the green go by.

Bella didn't know she fell asleep until she was being woken up by Charlie "We're home" they both stepped out of the car stiffly and walked to the house that her mother had worked so hard to get away from and now she was running back to it.

"I'll take my own things up" Charlie had one foot on the stairs but shrugged and handed Bella her bags.

The room had not changed in the last three years but it had been dusted and cleaned up for her. Setting her things down Bella pulled out her bag of cocaine and a pack of cigarettes and fell deeper in to her bottomless addiction.

Two hours later, Bella had taken a shower and came down to eat. Charlie sat in her chair eating take out Chinese.

"There is some extra food on the counter for you. I didn't know what you would like so I just ordered everything" she nodded in thanks and went to eat her first real food in 36 hours. When she sat down, her dad sat up, staring off in a 'looking for the right word' way.

"I enrolled you in school... uh" he spit out not figuring how else to say it and sounding more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh…ok. When do I start?" Bella asked picking at her food.

"Tomorrow if you want to" he had never been good at talking to people.

"That's fine"

"Ok. Well I am going to go up to bed. Um don't stay up too late" then Bella was alone to watch random TV programs before deciding to go to bed. Her high was wearing down and she didn't want to be awake when it did.

END CHAPTER!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Falling Deeper

_**Again the SEXYNESS of Edward does not belong to me. Just the plot bunnies! PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW!! They are like my own brand of herion and I would love to have lots of them!! (and just a side not the Twilight movie is AWESOME!!!!!!!) **_

Chapter 2: Falling deeper

Bella's POV

Like everyday for the last two years I started my day by getting my fix and then going to school but today Charlie was driving me in the cruiser.

"I will work on getting you a car" he noted to me when he noticed my face after he told me how I was getting to school that day.

"Thanks" I waved and stepped on to the sidewalk. I turned around and took a deep breath "I can do this" one step at a time I made it thought my morning classes, I had made a few friends and only needed to leave once to make myself presentable again. Sitting with my new friends I looked over and saw the most beautiful group of people I had ever seen.

"Hey Jess I think Bella is getting an eye full of the Cullen's" a boy who I didn't know the name of, laughed at my stare. As the bell for sixth hour rang the auburn haired boy looked up at me. Quickly I looked away embarrassed, before getting up and heading for class. I turned around to look at him again but all I found was an empty table.

"Stupid" I muttered to my self as the bell for sixth hour rang. Dragging my feet to class I attracted more unwanted attention as I walked in late.

"Ah Miss Swan, Thank you for showing up. Now please take a seat next to Mister Cullen" the teacher singled me out and I just knew that I would hate this class for the whole year.

'Wait…' my mind stopped for a moment 'Cullen' I stood dumb founded till the teacher's voice rang again

"Today Miss Swan"

I rushed to my seat keeping my head down. I only paused for a moment to look at my partner, and then found a second was not nearly long enough…an entirety would be more like it. His eyes were the most delicate shade of gold I had ever seen. He caught my eyes and his face scrunched up as if he had smelled something unpleasant.

"Would you two please pay attention?" Mr. Banner called to me again. I looked forward trying to pay attention but I couldn't get my body to sit still and I knew just why. I waited and waited and the shaking got worse.

"Are you alright?" his voice like an angels whispered in my ear

"I am fine" my teeth were clinched and my voice strained.

"No you are not" he insisted as I rose my shaking my arm to ask to go to the nurse. Mr. Banner nodded and I bolted out of the room with my things. Running to the nearest bathroom I pulled out everything I needed. As the bell to end sixth hour I walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" the boy who sat next to me was standing next to the door with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall.

"I said I was. I just had to get out of there. You don't even know me, why do you care?" I walked away as fast as I could but he kept up to me.

"I am Edward Cullen. Now you know me. Who are you?"

"Bella Swan" I said not looking at him.

"Now will you tell me how you went from that mess you were to the _calm _person you are know" Edward stood in my path blocking the door to the gym where my next fate awaited me.

"I did nothing. Now move…please" I didn't want to be rude to someone who could make angels self confidences go down.

He slid to the side letting me pass but from the coroner of my eye I swore I saw him sniff me. I shook it off as a strange feeling and proceeded to my gym day hell.

I debated it and I choose to walk home in the rain rather then call Charlie at work to pick me up. At least that was my plan before I ran in to Edward again. Why in hells fire would someone who knows nothing about me care that I got a little shaky and moody in science? If I could I would find every way possible to avoid him but he just wouldn't go away.

"Do you have a ride?" He asked after gym.

"Why? Are you offering?" I snapped back at him heading for the closet bathroom again.

"No, but it is going to rain" still he followed me to the restroom door.

"So, it tends to do that a lot here. Now excuse me" I talked to the door knowing full well that if I looked at him I would not be able to be this rude.

"I will figure you out" his beautiful voice hissed near my ear sending shivers down my spine and then he was gone again

Just as he said…It was raining, pouring really but I refused to call Charlie. By the time I walked threw the door I looked like a drowned cat and had the temper of one as well.

"What happened bells?" Charlie asked from his chair. I glared at him and stocked to my room to change. It had taken me two hours to get home and the rain had just gotten heaver. I should have just called Charlie…

After I had eaten I grabbed an umbrella and headed for the door.

"I am going for a walk. I will be back later" I called to Charlie

"Be safe" he called back.

I needed to get away from the house for what I wanted to do, the smell is to strong. I looked around for a route of escape and then headed for the forest. After walking for ten minutes I stopped and found a nice semi-dry place to sit. I pulled out a small bag, a small pipe and a black lighter. I filled the pipe with the grass from the bag, putting it to my lips and lighting it. This was not as good as the coke but it was easier to find and cheaper. I knew that I would not be able to find anything here with out Charlie finding out as well.

I finished the bowl and stashed it all back in my coat. Only when I am like this I think about my mother and how she died.

_**Flashback **_

Two weeks before Bella's birthday Renee was out looking for gifts with her daughter.

"Oh mom, I would LOVE this" Bella pointed to a laptop computer on display.

"I know dear, I will try" looking down at her 13 year old girl she couldn't be more proud of her. She was smart and beautiful in her own way and didn't let anyone tell her different.

"I know you will mom" then Bella went and ran ahead to look at something else.

"Five more minutes Bella then we are going home"

Bella ran in the door careless and happy as a 13 year old should be. She plopped on the couch and turned to her favorite channel.

"I am going to start dinner in a few, would you like to help me" Renee walked in behind her closing the door.

"Sure" Bella loved to help her mother cook. She hoped that one day she would be making the same meal for her kids some day. "What are we making tonight?" she asked turning off the TV and skipping in to the kitchen.

"I don't know…what do you want?" Renee asked stretching to put away the food they had bought.

"Enchiladas" Bella hopped up and down. "They are my favorite!"

"Well if that is what you want then that is what you will have." She opened the fridge and stared for a moment. "I am going to have to go back to the store; we need some things for dinner."

"Ok. Can I stay here? I am 13 now after all!" the young girl begged her mother.

"I guess you can but hold on to the phone and lock all the door behind me." Renee grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"Thank you thank you mommy" Bella ran and hugger her mother "I will"

"I will only be gone a few minutes"

Bella locked the door and sat back on the couch. 20 minutes later Bella started to get worry when she mom was not home yet. She went to the door and looked outside. At that moment a car with lights on top pulled in to her mothers spot and Bella knew something was wrong.

"Are you Isabella?" the man in a blue suite asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" she was clutching the phone so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Can I come inside?"

"No. Can you just tell me why you are here?" Bella was getting more worried by the moment.

"You mother was in a car crash" he started slowly

Bella fell to the porch in pure shock, the tears wouldn't come

"I want to see her"

"I don't think that would be a good idea" The officer kneeled next to her.

"I want to see her now" she said again her voice filled with sadness and shock

"Come on then" the officer closed the house door and ushered her to his car. The drive to the hospital was not long but it was long enough to drive Bella mad.

"Stay here and I will go check on your mother." The cop left her in the waiting room and went to find a doctor. 15 minutes later the cop and a doctor came to her.

"Are you Bella?" The doctor asked sitting next to her.

Bella nodded not wanting to speak

"I am going to take you to see your mom now but she won't be able to talk to you because she has a tube down her throat to help her breathe." They all stood and walked down the crowned hallway. In a small room in the back of the hallway her mother lay on a gurney bed, tubes in her arms and a tube hooked up to a machine to help her breathe.

"Mommy!" Bella ran to her mom but was afraid to touch her. She had cuts and burses forming on every part of her body. "Mom, I'm here. It's me Bella. I'm here" her mothers hand reached for hers and Renee opened her eyes. "I love you mom. Don't leave me…please" Bella kissed her mom's hand and then the heart monitor went flat. There was a rush of movement and Bella was pushed away from the bed. The tears flowed freely, hot and salty over her cheeks. Sobs broke her body as the doctors shocked her mother's body trying to bring her back to life.

"Call it." A doctor said as he took off his gloves and went to Bella's side.

"20:34"

"I am so sorry Bella. Do you have someone I can call for you?" he asked her.

"M-m-my dad" Bella spluttered out rocking back and forth on the floor

"How about you come with the nurse and she will take you somewhere else"

"I need to stay with her" Bella stood and walked to the body of her mother. "Until my dad gets here"

_**End flashback **_

She sat in the forest under the shadow of the tree when the rain started again. The drugs were numbing her as they always did. She didn't want to feel the pain that she did that day and all those that followed. Slowly she rose from her hide out and headed back to the house. She would make that meal that she missed so much the one her mother died for.

_**Ok so how was it?? I took a long time to write this chapter but I really love it! Please tell me how you like it!! **_


	3. Chapter 3:Always Watching

**_Ok so I got this idea from one of my few reviews and I decided to roll with it!! Thank you so much!! _**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Always Watching.**

A pair of soft golden eyes watched from high above as this girl…this stranger he couldn't hear, ruined her self. The smell of the drugs in the air as well as in her blood made Edward cringe. Then all went quite as she fell in to deep thought. As much as the drugs tainted her blood the aroma was still sweeter then any that he had ever smelled before. The smell of salt ran in to the mixture of scents alerting Edward that she was crying. Jumping from his tree to another he could see her face but he remained hidden from her sight.

'Beautiful Bella, what has driven you to do this to your only human body' Edward didn't understand what drove humans to do such things to their mortal bodies. The tears increased and now. Edward wanted to know what was hurting her so badly. Minutes passed and still she sat alone in the forest. He was going to make him self known to her but suddenly she stood and made a bee line back to her house. There was nothing he could do for her now. He would just have to wait.

_**In the house **_

Bella had gotten the dinner set out and ready for when Charlie pulled in to his spot.

"Bella?" he called from the door.

"In here" she called in a small voice.

"You didn't have to make dinner…we could have ordered something." Charlie hung up his coat and sat on one of the mismatched chairs at the kitchen table. Bella set a plate of enchiladas in front of her father sitting down to pick at her own.

"How has school been gong?" Charlie asked taking a slow bite to test it and then eating more.

"The people are very…nice" she stressed the last word, not knowing what else to say. She settled to eat just a few bites of the dinner she worked so hard on.

"It will get better. It's only been a few days. This is really good Bells."

"Thanks…I think I am going to go take a shower." She dumped her food and ascended the stairs. Starting the hot water Bella looked at her body. To thin to be natural, her skin was so pale it was almost see though. Scars covered her arms and legs from the one of the habits that she picked up along the way. It had been years since her face had any real color. Her hair hung damp around her shallow face. Her soft chocolate eyes were sunken in. All happiness has been taken from her a long time ago, since then she had let everyone else control her life. When the water was hot enough Bella stepped in and let the water scold her damaged body.

_**Edward **_

Edward paced his room trying to warp his mind around what would drive Bella this far. He knew that great tragedy threw most humans in to periods of depression but he knew from the scent that it had been more then a few months since she started ruining herself. Turning and kicking a random object on his floor it flew out of the open window, hitting a tree and echoing threw the forest

"Damn it…I don't get her…" he muttered to get self

'Edward, can I come in?' his 'sisters' voice asked in his head.

"Yeah" he sat gracefully on the long back sofa as she danced in to his room closing the door behind her.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked in that sisterly way.

"As if you wouldn't know" Edward threw back at her, his mood still bitter.

"As it is…I don't know what's wrong with you" she spat at him "I am just trying to figure out why you are throwing things at the poor trees" at pointed to a large dent is a near by tree.

"I kicked it. I just don't know what to do." He sat up looking at Alice "This girl is slowly killing her self and I can't even read her mind to figure out why. It is so irritating!" his fists balled up and his eyes darkened "I don't even know why I care so much! She is just another junkie who will do anything for a fix!" then he stopped and thought over his words. "I didn't mean that…I just want to find out why she is doing this to her self." He sighed in a very human way and lay back

"Have you tried talking to her? Asking her what is wrong?" Alice sat down at the end of couch staring at her 'brother'

"Yea…she just blew me off"

"She is not going to open up just like that. You have to be her friend and ask the right questions"

"I don't just want her friendship. I want her blood…it is the best thing that I have ever smelled." Edward looked off in his thoughts and didn't see Alice stare off in her own world.

"Edward…" she started "You have to be the one to save her…I saw it." She replayed the vision for Edward to see.

_**Vision **_

It was a dark place in the middle of a big city. There Bella stood, surrounded by a group of men.

"You still owe me money. You know the rules; you get the drugs if I get the money." The biggest man told her as she was being held by two other men.

"I was going to pay you. I just needed to get the money." She struggled against the restraint of the men.

"I gave you a chance doll and you didn't come through."

"He will give me the money, I can just ask and he will give it to me" fear filled her brown eyes when the biggest man pulled out a gun and put it to her head.

"It's too late, Bella."

_**End **_

"NO" Edward shouted as the vision ended. "How could you have seen this, unless she decided to go back to this place?" He took up pacing his room again

"I don't know Edward but this is not going to happen any time soon."

"How do you know?" he muttered still pacing

"Didn't you see it? In the far back I could see a banner for new years, next year." Alice stopped him and patted his shoulder "We have time to change that future, I promise, I will help you change it."

The next day at school Edward watched Bella carefully. Following her to each class in the shadows, watching how she moved, what the scent of her hair was when the air blew it towards him and when she would disappear in to a bathroom during break and come out different, with the smell of drugs in her system.

"Hello Bella." Edward said kindly as she sat next to him in biology

"Edward" she nodded to him not daring to glance at him because she knew that her will would crumble if she did.

"Felling better?" he asked in a whisper as the teacher started talking

"Yeah" Edward could hear her heart pounding as a result of the cocaine in her system. After class Bella walked out of the room with Edward behind her.

"Would you like to come to a party my sister is having this weekend?" he asked in the most gentleman like way.

Bella looked up at him and stared in to his dark honey eyes before the words would come to her. "I have plans this weekend." Then she turned and walked to gym. Edward sighed and walked to his class.

Around the corner Bella waited for her breathing to get back to normal. She wanted to say yes but she really had planned to go to Portland or Olympia to restock her dwindling supplies. The little money she had left was going to have to get her enough till she could get a job and save up for more. How she was going to get there was the real issue.

* * *

After the last time, Bella learned she should just call her father to drive her home.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked as they pulled on to their street, and then in front of the house sat a large red truck with a bow on the top.

"Well I know your birthday is past but I thought that you would like to have something to drive to and from school." He pulled in next to the truck. "It's not really new but, it will get you where you're going."

Bella stepped out and looked at her new truck. "Wow…I love it!" it was a spark of happiness flared in her body but was doused by the memory of her mother.

"I'm glad you like it. I bought it off an old friend just for you. "

Bella let herself smile just a little bit for her father and now she had a way to leave this weekend. "Well thanks, again."

""It has a full tank. Oh yeah, I'll be home real late tonight. Gotta go help out in the next county up."

Bella nodded still looking in awe at _her _truck. Charlie drove away leaving Bella to her own thoughts and plans.

* * *

The next day was a Friday and again Edward watched Bella struggle threw another day of school and her addiction.

"Are you sure about not coming to that party this weekend?" He asked again as biology started.

"I still have plans." Bella muttered at him. His glaze looked through her and she was almost sure that he knew what her plans were.

"How are you getting there?" Edward asked seeing his chance to talk to her more.

"I have a truck my dad got for me." She picked at the edge of the long sleeve shirt she was wearing avoiding the read question in this eyes.

"I could take you. I am sure my car could get there faster then anything you have"

"You won't like where I am going" Bella mutter looking down at her lap.

"I can handle more then you think Bella"

Bella looked up at him as he said her name in that soft velvet voice that made her knees weak. "I'm not doubting that, I'm just saying that there are things about me you don't know" her voice was strained with inductiveness to tell him that truth or just live with it alone like she always had.

The bell ending class rang and Bella just sat in her seat, watching everyone leave. Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You can trust me Bella" his breath smelled sweet against her ear, the smoothness of his words melted Bella's mind. Then he was gone from the room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_**So this is the end of this chapter! I hope you all like it. I tried to focus more on the way Edward was seeing the situation and how he wanted to help. The more reviews I get the faster I will update!! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Truths

Chapter 4: Truths

The rain was light today but Bella was too zoned out to notice. Looking like a zombie she made her way to the truck and in to the cold cab. She put the key in the ignition and turned it just to get a clicking response from her truck.

"Fuck" she muttered getting out and kicking the tire. "Of all days…it just had to be today. Bella knew nothing about cars and less even about trucks. She stepped out of the truck and lifted the hood.

"Car trouble" Edward was behind her looking over her shoulder at the mess of metal under the hood.

"No. It just won't start." Bella poked around her truck trying to see anything out of order.

"Just get back in the truck Bella, I will look at it." He smirked at the girl and pushed her away with a single finger.

"Fine" Bella gave in easily and went to sit in the cold cab.

"Try it now" Edward yelled to her a minute later. Bella turned the key and the truck thundered to life. He slammed the hood and moved out of the way, then watched her drive away.

"You broke her truck?" Alice was next to Edward looking up at him. "You think that it the way to get to her?"

"I fixed it. Anyways I have changed my mind about what to do about this weekend." Running to his car, Edward and Alice were speeding out of the school parking lot. "I am going to Portland tonight" His face got tense as he drove. "I will drop you off but I will need to follow her"

Bella pulled in to her spot in front of her father's house. Plucking up all her courage she walked in to the house.

"Dad, I would like to go to Portland tonight.. I have a few friends there I would like to visit"

"I don't like you going down there alone." Charlie started being fatherly at the wrong time.

"I will call you every time I stop." Bella had one more favor to ask of him.

"Fine but only if you call me."

"I will also need gas money. This truck is quite the guzzerler." Bella tread the ground lightly trying to say the right things to get her way.

"Your right." Charlie opened his wallet and handed her $160 in 20's "don't forget to eat"

"Thank you so much dad" she took the money storing it away. "I will be back tomorrow" she gave him a strange one armed hug and ran up to her room to pack a bag. She could not wear the type of clothes around those kinds of people that she did around her father and school. Collecting the last of her stash she laid a line of coke and inhaled it. She felt like she was on top of the world and didn't want to waist a moment of that high. Running out of the house and to her truck, Bella pushed her truck to her finial destination of Portland , Oregon . Unknowingly a silver car followed behind the old red truck.

It only took a few hours to reach Portland . The darkness seemed deeper there then in Forks. The danger was clear and deadly here. Edward had tailed her here and now as she walked the streets looking for her next fix, he followed her scent and the thoughts of the people with her. They were all like her, all addicted, all consumed by their need.

"Hey, you looking for a good time?" a man asked Bella wrapping his arm around her waist while gripping her ass.

"You know it" she responded in a flirty tone pushing her body closer to his.

"Then follow me" he pulled her away towards a small house that was crammed with people and loud music. Edward knew that he would not stand out in this crowd, so he sped up to tail Bella.

He knew that drugs pulled in everyone but he never thought he would see a girl that could be no older then 12 sitting in a corner with men who were well in to their 20's smoking pot. The smells in the small area over whelmed him to the point that he stopped breathing all together. He relied on the thoughts of the man she was with to find Bella. He had taken her in to on of the back rooms and he could hear his thoughts. From deep in his throat, Edward growled at the things that he saw in the low lives head.

Bella was pulled threw a house full of people who were either drunk or high out of their minds. She had been to many of these kinds of parties, sometimes they were just a warm place to pas out till morning. She took what she could. The man she was with was clearly a dealer, he knew he way around people but didn't seem as tripped out as everyone else.

Bella and Jess, the man she was with, lay on a small bed in the back of the house where it was not so loud. She knew what he wanted but Bella was hoping that she could just get the drugs without having to sleep with him. She made her demands and handed over most of the cash she had. He pulled out what she asked for but held it away from her.

"I will give you double this for just a quickie" He reached over with his free hand running it down her bare arm and back up.

"I don't do that" she lied reaching for the drugs. He handed then to her watching her stash them away. She went to stand up but Jess's hand stopped her.

"Yes, you will if you want anything at all." He pushed her back down towering over her now. "Your new meat too, I will have fun with this." He went to pull she shirt off but Bella struggled against him.

"Let me go" she whimpered trying to push him off with all her might. He just held her tighter kissing her neck roughly while one hand unzipped her jeans.

"Stop fighting it, Bitch" he drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. Her scream pierced the sound of the music.

Edward was leaning on a wall still listening. His thoughts had changed some but not enough for Edward to think that anything was happening. Suddenly a scream rang to his ears. Even vampire speed was not fast enough for Edward as he kicked in the door of the small room. Bella's eyes were tear streaked, she had a red hand print on her face, pants unzipped and the shirt she was wearing was torn.

"Edward" he herd her cry when she saw him.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jess asked looking from Bella to Edward's murderous glare. In a second Jess was pined to the wall hanging by his throat.

"You are lucky I don't feel like slaughtering your sorry ASS" Edward slammed him against the wall.

"I'm sorry man!!" he begged. "I didn't know…don't kill me"

"Whose stopping me?" Venom was dripping in his words as he lifted Jess off the wall with one hand holing him above the floor.

"Edward" it was not Bell who said his name but Jasper "Put him down, get the girl out of here. Alice is waiting outside"

"You will never forget this threat" Edward threw the dealer against the far wall knocking him out. Bella looked at him shocked but not scared. "I will explain everything" she nodded letting Edward pick her up. Jasper followed behind them carrying her coat and bag.

_**Okay this is the end of this chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get out. My boyfriend was home for his army training for the first time in 5 months, so I didn't have much time to write but he is gone again for the next three months so I will be writing a lot more for awhile. I would love feed back on this. I am going to make the next chapter better but only if I get REVIEWS!! Thank you!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Overdose

Chapter 5: Overdose

Edward sped threw the darkness back to Forks. Bella had fallen asleep in the front seat of his car. Jasper was driving Bella's truck and Alice was driving the M3 behind them. Edward looked at the peaceful face of the girl he had just saved and thought about how he would explain this to her. She saw everything that he had done to that man and still she didn't look scared when she looked at him.­ Sighing he pulled in to the long drive way that led to his home.

"Did you find her?" Esme was at the door when Edward stepped out of his car.

"Barely." He responded lifting her sleeping form out of the front seat. "If I had waited another minute…" he stopped, running up the stairs and past his mother setting Bella on the long white couch. He watched her chest rise and fall. Alive but the course she was on would kill her in the end. Edward brushed her hair out of her face. The touch of his cold skin woke the human girl from her slumber.

"Edward" she whispered opening her eyes slowly

"Yes, I'm right here" sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What happened?" she sat up looking at Edward not knowing where she was.

"I saved you" He was trying to avoid telling her everything but he knew he would have to in the end.

"I saw you lift that man off the floor with one hand. Normal people can't do that…" she stood up in front of Edward trying to find the truth in his eyes.

"I never said I was normal Bella." He looked away from her gaze standing and pacing the room. For the first time Bella looked around at huge house. Everything was so light and bright, it looked as though no one lived here at all. A sudden breeze blew through the house causing Bella to shiver. She pulled her coat tighter around her. Slipping her hand in to her pocket she felt the bags still in her pocket.  
"Where is the bathroom?" she asked, this whole night had pushed her past her limit and to the point that she really needed to get something in to her system.

Edward eyed her then pointed at the door at the top of the stairs. He watched her walk up and for the thousandth time he wished he could read her mind.

Locking the door behind her Bella pulled out what she really wanted. She had never been the type to overdose on this drug but now seemed like a good time to tempt her fate. Laying out more then triple her normal dose Bella leaned over with a rolled dollar. "I am sorry Edward" she breathed before she inhaled all of the addictive white powder. It all happened quickly; Bella's heart beat sped up, in slow motion it seemed, her body fell to the floor and went in to convulsions.

Edward herd it as soon as it left her lips. He knew that he should have never let her go anywhere alone. "Carlisle!" Edward and the doctor ran to the bathroom. The racing heart beat alerted them to what was going on behind the closed door. "I can't believe she did this" Edward kicked the door down and ran to Bella.

"She overdosed on cocaine by the smell…You have to run her to the hospital, I don't have the proper drugs here to save her."

"Is it faster to drive?" Edward asked his father scooping up Bella and running outside.

"Stop for nothing, I will meet you there" Carlisle pushed Edward out the door before running to get his bag and run out as well.

Edward put Bella in the back of the Volvo and was out of the carport faster then the human eye could see. 180 was hardly fast enough for him at the moment. Bella's heartbeat was racing but it was getting farther away. 5 minutes later Edward blew in to the hospital yelling for help

"She overdosed!" a group of doctors and nurses ran to him with a gurney. Bella's slim body was still shaking uncontrollably

"You need to leave the room, sir" Edward allowed himself to be pushed out of the room while the doctors worked.  
"We will save her…I promise" Carlisle putted his sons shoulder then went in to help. Edward was taken to the waiting room to pace and restrain him self from destroying the whole hospital. Alice had shown up to keep him calm and talk him down.

"How could I have been so STUPID? I let her go in to that bathroom alone knowing that she would do something like this." Edward balled his fists in his hair because it was the only thing that wouldn't break under his grasp.

"Even I couldn't have seen what she was going to do…she choose to quickly." Alice sat calmly on a couch. "But I have to say her future has not changed. She will live threw this but she will still be addicted Edward. I see her sneaking out of the rehab center the doctors put her in just to get high."

"How can we save someone who doesn't want to be saved?" Edward sat next to his sister hanging his head in his hands. "It's been three hours Alice and I am scared to hear the thoughts of the doctors." At that moment Carlisle walked in with a grim look in his eyes

"She has stabilized and is going up for a cat scan." He looked at his son and finished slowly "Bella has yet to wake up. After we stopped the seizure she stopped responding to us. We are doing everything we can Edward" his father didn't say anything he wanted to hear but he knew they did everything to save her.

"When can I see her?" Edward had so many thoughts running threw his head being with the Bella always calmed him.

"When she gets back from the scan, which should be any minute." He looked around as Bella's gurney was pushed past. Edward was at her side the moment they locked the wheels. Her skin was ash white, the hospital robe she wore outlined the slim underweight form of her body, and her chin was covered in the charcoal that was used to pump her stomach.

"Bella dearest, Wake up" Edward stroked her forehead and held her hand, vowing that no matter what happened next that he would stand with her through everything.

_**So that is the end of the chapter! I just felt like ending it there! I hope you all like it! REVIEW!!! **_


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up

Chapter 6: Stay Away

Days passed and still Bella lay in the hospital bed. The scans showed that brain damage had occurred and the chance of her waking up was small. Edward, never having to sleep like he did, stayed at her side every moment she was in there.

"Edward, go home, shower, then come back. You look terrible" Alice patted his shoulder pulling him away from Bella. "I will stay with her here and call you if anything changes." Edward nodded, kissed Bella's cheek whispering in her ear

"I will be back soon, I promise" Then he was gone from her side. Alice took his place and sighed. She knew that Bella would wake up but in her vision she didn't see a time or a date. All they could do is waiting for her to wake up.

Charlie had been to see Bella but he was not allowed to stay with her like Edward was.

"He isn't even family! Why is he allowed to stay with MY daughter?" Charlie fought with Carlisle outside of Bella's room as watches Edward sit with Bella.

"Charlie, please just go home and come back in the morning and maybe something will have changed. When Edward is not there her heart rate goes up and she gets closer to dying. We had to put a tube down her throat to help her breath until she wakes up." Carlisle used his reason against Charlie's fatherly anger.

He sighed and gave in "You'll call me if she wakes up?"

"The very moment. Now go get some sleep." When Charlie was gone Carlisle went back to his son.

"What if I could change her just as she is now" Edward's voice had hopelessness in it.

"You don't want that life for her"

"It would save her wouldn't it?!" Edward was getting angry at his _father_.

"Do you call this life we have alive? How would it save her? Think about it Edward, in the state her body is in, changing her now would kill her before it changed her."  
"She will die either way" Edward would not look at Carlisle because he knew that his father was right.

"You know she will wake up, Alice saw it…" he started but Edward spoke over him.

"She also said that future is fading away. This is my fault Carlisle ; she is dying because of me"

"She is stable as of now Edward. We are just waiting for her mental status to declare itself."

Edward hung his head holding Bella's hand "she will come back Edward. Just wait"

Three more days passed and Bella still lay in the bed having a machine breath for her. Edward would only leaver her side when Charlie comes to visit. From his thoughts Edward knew that Charlie thought that it was him that put his daughter here. Carlisle had not told him what had really happened to Bella. He knew nothing about how deep Bella was in trouble with drugs.

"Edward" Charlie said curtly as he came in for his daily visit.

"Charlie" Edward kissed Bella's forehead then left her with her father. Alice and Jasper stood outside of her room waiting for him. "Has her future changed at all?" he asked his sister sitting down.

"No. I see her alive but I don't know when. Edward you need to hunt soon. You can't keep putting off your hunger. Being so near to Bella could be dangerous when you are this hungry"

"She is right Edward. I will go with you near the hospital so if something happens we will be close"

"Fine" Edward stood and left with his brother.

When they returned Edward and Jasper's eyes had changed from black to deep gold. "Thank you Alice , Jasper" he smiled lightly at his family and went to Bella again.

"Charlie" Edward sat on the other side of Bella "I am truly sorry she ended up in here"

"I bet you would be."  
"You don't even know how she got here." Edward could hear what he was thinking and was trying hard not to get angry about what he heard.

"Right…I don't but I do have a feeling that it has a lot to do with you" Charlie stood up to challenge Edward.

"How do you know that?" Edward sat calmly looking in to the angry eyes of Bella's father.

"She leaves for Portland and the next day she is back here with you by her side" he tried not to shout but was failing.

"You have _no_ idea what put her here…" Edward looked down at Bella as he spoke. A pair of frightened brown eyes looked up in to his gold ones. " CARLISLE !" Edward shouted stroking Bella's hair to keep her calm.

"You're alright now Bella" Edward whispered in her ear. She looked at her father then brought her free hand to touch the tube in her mouth. Carlisle came in with a host of nurses to check on her.

"You both need to leave now why we check her out." He stared at Edward and he followed Charlie out of the room.

"She is awake" Edward knew his sister knew this but at had to play for Charlie.

"That's great! When can we see her?" Alice stood up next to Edward. '_I knew she would' _he herd her grateful thoughts in his head.

"Carlisle is checking on her" he answered her voice and scowled at her thoughts. A nurse poked her head out of the room "You can see her now" Edward turned to walk back to the room but Charlie stopped him.

"You are going to stay away from my daughter." He poked Edward's chest.

"Like hell I am" he tried to walk around him but he was pushed back again.

"You are the reason she is here. You will stay away from her or I will have you thrown in jail. I will make sure your father can't save you. Stay away from Bella!" Edward was going to launch himself at Charlie but Jasper held him back with an iron hand "Good choice" and he walked back to the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Rehab

Chapter 7: Rehab

It was nearing midnight and Charlie had not left Bella's side for Edward to see her. Edward paced angrily outside her room with Alice and Jasper.

"When is he going to leave? I need to talk to Bella…" he muttered under his breath while he raffled through Charlie's thoughts.

"Edward, you are going are to make dents in the floor with all that pacing."  
"He is waiting till we are gone but I can't leave…not now."

Carlisle stepped out of the room and stopped Edward by the shoulder. "Go to my office and wait there till you hear from me."

"Why..."

"Just do it" he father pulled rank on him pushing him towards the end of the hall. Alice and Jasper looked at Carlisle with a wondering look before he walked back to Bella's room. 10 minutes later Charlie walked out of the room looking tried and worried. As soon as Charlie was clear of the hospital Edward was at Bella's side. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw him.

"Edward" she muttered reaching out for him. Taking her warm hand in her cold one he sat down "I'm so sorry"

"Shhh don't worry about such things now" he whispered kissing her hand "Carlisle has arranged a rehab program for you. It's just a couple of weeks in a facility not to far from Forks." Edward watched her eyes change from happy to a shocked betrayal.

"I won't go! I don't need help from you or anyone!" She raised her voice at him letting go of his hand.

"You nearly DIED Bella! You need some kind of help…If you won't let them help you then you will end up back in this place and next time I might not be able to save you." He stayed in his seat but kept a firm voice.

"You shouldn't have saved me this time! What if I didn't want to live this life anymore?" She changed from angry to sad in the blink of an eye. Every emotion she kept inside lay out for Edward to see on her thin face.

"You were not meant to die tonight Bella." He took her hand again and looked in her eye. "Look in my eyes and tell me that you really don't want to live here…with me" Bella looked back at him. His eyes caught him liquid gold looked back at her and she couldn't turn away, she was caught in his spell.

"I can't" she whispered looking away from him again. "You can't understand what I have gone through in my life that has made me the way I am…"

"And I never will if you don't tell me. You can trust me Bella." His cold hand touched her cheek and she gasped at the feeling. Turning slowly she looked in to his molten eyes again and asked.

"What are you?" It was no more then a whimper but Edward knew that he had to tell her now.

"What do think I am?" he spoke as slowly as she did.

"I don't know…the strength, the cold skin, and your eyes" she reached up and touched his cheek to find it was the same temperature as his hands. "Tell me, please"

Edward leaned close to her ear and whispered "We are creatures of the night. The one thing we need to survive is the very thing that keeps you alive." His breath on her neck was sending shivers down Bella's spine. "We tempt women with lust, with all the right words to make them follow to their doom. We strike fear in to the hearts of all with just a single word" he stopped for a moment to kiss Bella's neck gently "I am a vampire Bella but not the kind that kills humans. " he kissed her neck again before stepping back and watching her expression as it sunk in what he really was. It went from shock to wonder in just a minute.

"The rest of your family?" she asked in a small voice.

"Just like me" he wondered why she was not afraid of him now that she knew what he really was.

"Why me? I am nothing special to anyone, not since my mom died." Bella hung her head looking away from the soft gaze of Edward's eyes. He pulled her face up to look at him

"You're wrong Bella. You mean so much more then you think you do. All I want for you is a happy life. You can't get that from drugs. Please do the program so I can see you smile at last." His cold fingers stroked her face as he poured out his heart to her. "I can't live without you Bella. I want you to want to be here with me…If you don't want me I will stand up and leave right now"

"I don't know how to love someone…Everyone I have ever loved left me." Bella's eyes fell on the scars criss-crossed on her arms. Remembering nearly every cut and knowing how much everyone hurt but felt so good at the same time.

"We'll learn together." He kissed her hand looking past all the hurt and pain that Bella had gone through and she felt that for the first time that someone was seeing the real her.

"I'll do the program…"


	8. Chapter 8:Together

So…I got possibly the best review I have ever gotten! I was lost as to where I was going to go before that! So I am going to try and write a nice long chapter for you all!!

Chapter 8: Together

Bella had been in the hospital for two days and she hated every minute of it. Her body craved for the drugs that had been cleaned from her system.

"God…" she moaned out clutching her blanket "I need something…please!" she begged Edward, who sat by her side every moment.

"I can't Bella. You'll never get better if I do" he said calmly for this was not the first time that she had been angry at him because he would not give her what she wanted.

"Fuck, I can't do this…I just want to go home."

"I am letting you leave but it won't be home" Carlisle walked in the room writing orders on a medical chart then handing it to a nurse. "As promised, I have arranged for you to go to a detox facility in Seattle."

"I won't go!" she shouted at the doctor as she looked around for something to throw at him. Her water cup was closest to her. Taking a firm hold on the plastic she chucked it with all of her strength at Carlisle but before even a drop spilled Edward's hand shot up and caught the cup.

"Calm down Bella. You promised that you would do this…it's what's best for you" Edward's fingers stroked the side of her face as her mood changed from angry to a sobbing child.

"I can't do this Edward…I am not strong enough…to do this alone" she cried in to his chest and he stroked her hair soothing her with whispered words.

"Edward, can I speak with you for a moment" Carlisle asked. Edward kissed Bella's forehead laying her back on her pillow. The two men stepped out of the room. "I have also talked to the man who runs the clinic and he said that you have to opportunity to be an active part of Bella's recovery but if something happens then you will be asked to leave."

"What do you mean by 'something happens' like what sort of things"

"If she gets a hold of banned substances, or you being there causes trouble." Carlisle explained to his son calmly "You will be allow to leave but Bella will have to stay there till the end"

"I will help her through this…I know she can get better" he looked in at Bella falling back in to her haunted dreams.

"It will be a long hard path and she will hate you some days. You just have to reassure her. You can always call me for help" he shook Edward's shoulder in a fatherly way before walking away to tend to another patient.

"Thank you Carlisle" They both turned and smiled at each other. With that Edward went back to the sleeping Bella.

The doctors were letting Bella leave the next day and that night Edward was driving her to Seattle. Edward was sitting by her sleeping form when she started tossing and turning.

"Bella, wake up" he shook her shoulder lightly but she wouldn't wake, instead she started thrashing in her bed and shouting loudly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" At first Edward thought that she has awoken but soon he knew she was still asleep.

"Bella, Wake up!!" Edward shook her and her eyes shot open in fear.

"No…please don't…I'll give you the money" she sobbed before she realized that it was Edward holding her. "Oh Edward" Bella looked in to his eyes and he saw pure fear in her eyes.

"It's alright Bella…I won't leave you" he held her to his chest again as she cried. Carlisle walked in telling them that it was time to leave. Nurses brought in a wheel chair for Bella and led them to the doors where a dark car was waiting for them.

"Alice will drive you there and then leave the car for your use. I will call weekly to check up on you both"

Bella nodded at the doctor still slightly mad that she had to do this. "What about Charlie?" she added in a whisper to Edward

"He was told that you are going to Seattle for a second opinion. Don't you worry about that now." She was pushed to the car by her nurse

"Edward you will have to hunt more often while you are there" Carlisle warned him in a whisper and he nodded walking to the car.

Bella had fallen asleep again on the drive to Seattle.

"Edward, Are you sure you want to do this? They watch everyone each second of the day, you could be exposed."

"Alice…have you forgotten that I can read minds. It will be fine if you just keep a close eye on Bella's future" he didn't look up from Bella's peaceful face as he spoke "I have to make this work but I can't be without her for two months" The drive that would have taken a normal person at least three hours was made in one.

"I will watch her for awhile Edward, you need to hunt before we get there" They had pulled over near a thick forest on the side of the road. "Bella will be fine for a half an hour while you do this" He kissed Bella's forehead softly before he ran in to the forest. Alice sat in the back sat with the weak form of this human girl that had captured her brother's heart. The future that Alice saw for her still ended in Bella's death but they still had to try to change that future "Sweet child may you come from this with a new sense of life and love" she whispered to Bella softly as she stroked her hair.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, Hello and Welcome" A man greeted them after they had signed in. "You are expected in bed by 9:30 each night and awake by 8:00 every morning. Every night we have counseling circles which Bella will attend alone"

"I thought that I would be a part of everything she did." Edward spoke up then

"There are some things that she must deal with alone" the man stopped in front of their room "The doors are left open at night so that the night patrol can make sure everything is done by the books. This will be your room for the duration of your stay. Good night you two" He left them to settle in. Bella sighed and lay on her bed facing away from Edward.

"Everything will be alright Bella" he sat their bags down and looked out the window at the woods that surrounded them. 'At least I could hunt' Edward thought to him self.

"I don't like it here" Bella muttered angrily "I want to go back to Phoenix where I can be free again"

"But you are here now Bella, so please make the best of it." He sat on the bed next to Bella but she turned away from him. He knew that this was not going to be easy but he was not going to let her do this alone. "You need your sleep Bella. We will start fresh in the morning"

"Don't you need to sleep?" Bella asked in a small voice peaking over at him

"Have you forgotten what I told you only yesterday?" he asked with slight humor

"No but I don't know everything about it" she whispered sleepiness clear in her voice.

"We can talk more another day. Go change and I will tuck you in" Edward retrieved her PJ from their luggage and sent her to the bathroom grumbling and swearing at him as she went.

_**This is the end of this chapter!! I hope you all liked it. I tried to make it longer then most and I will try to make the rest longer as well. Your reviews give me inspiration to write so REVIEW!! I will try and post again soon!!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Week One

_**I am sorry it has been so long since I sat down at my computer and typed. I have had a lot on my plate and just needed some time to deal with it. It in the next few weeks I am going to try and update much more often! Thank you all for helping me to write again!**_

Chapter 9: Week One

Edward tucked Bella in to the twin size bed, kissing her lightly.

"Sleep love. I will be here in the morning." He smiled lightly at her but she didn't return the gesture. "What is wrong Bella?"

"I don't want to go to sleep….He will haunt me" she breathed, fear was clear in her eyes.

"Who? Bella Who will haunt you?"

"I don't know….but he was going to kill me" the words came out as a whimper.

"Shhh I will not let anyone near you if they will hurt you" he stroked her hair "Sleep now"

A bell rang through the halls announcing breakfast. Meals were the hardest time for both Bella and Edward. He would have to eat the food and later find a good place to dispose of it. Bella was still adjusting to eating regularly again and most days she was simply picking at the food eating hardly anything.

"Bella you must eat" a staff member stood in front of her with a tray of half eaten food.

"I don't want to" she muttered at the man, turning away from him and Edward, looking out at the green forest.

"Leave it here I will talk to her" Edward looked at the man as he sighed and walked away leaving the tray of food.

"Isabella." Edward spoke her full name. She turned and glared at him. "Part of healing is keeping your body healthy as well."

"I don't like how it tastes. Couldn't you just go out and get me a burger?" she damn near was begging me to get her junk food.

"You know I can't do that. You have to eat healthy, so that your body can have the vitamins and minerals that the drugs took away from it" He explained it all to her and soon she just turned back towards the tray just to get him to shut up about it. Just then the small silver phone in Edwards pocket rang. "Excuse me" He left the table to answer the call.

"How is she today?" Carlisle's voice asked

"This is a rather good day" He spoke quietly and quickly to avoid being over herd. "But she is refusing to eat now and getting less sleep. When she does she wakes up screaming about a man coming to kill her."

"We both knew that this would not be easy but it has to be done." His father's voice spoke wise words.

"Thank you Carlisle" Edward smiled slightly.

"Anytime Edward, I will call tomorrow and talk to Bella" The line went dead than and Edward stored the phone away.

It was 7:30 and time for Bella's nightly session with a group. Most nights Edward would listen to the minds of the other members but tonight he would use this time to hunt. As much as he didn't want Bella to come back to an empty room, he was really pushing his thrust the last week. Sighing heavily, he strolled out to the car that was parked in the back lot just waiting to be driven. As soon as he was out of the parking lot, Edward was flying down the highway. He had never been this eager to be in a fast car or running through a forest in search of his pray.

The nightly meeting had ended earlier than usual and like every night before Bella had said nothing to her group members.

"Edward?" she walked in to the room to find it empty. Bella ran to the bathroom and to the window. "Edward! Damn it!!" she was in tears now not knowing really why she was crying. After a minute of digging her nails in to her palms, Bella sunk to the floor sobbing as she waited.

Edward felt guilty for enjoying his time away from Bella as he sped back to the center. As soon as he walked through the door one of the staff ran to him.

"Mr. Cullen! We have been looking everywhere for you"

"What's wrong?" he sped up his pace but still had to keep it human paced.

"When Ms. Swan came back from her nightly session to find you gone she went in to hysterics. We have not been able to get her to calm down yet." The staff member was running to keep up now. They reached the room and the worst sound reached Edwards ears. Bella was curled up in the very back corner of the closet and two other staff members were pacing the room.

"Thank you for your help. I will take it from here" he dismissed them calmly as he walked to the closet. He parted the coats and kneeled down in front of her. "Bella, I am here now"

She looked up in to the bright gold of Edward's eyes and started crying again. "You left me!" she was not angry, just looking for answers

"I had to. I was going to be back here before you meeting ended but you came back before I did." Gently he pulled her out of the closet and to the bed.

"Why?" she was calmer now as she lay in his arms like a child.

"I needed to take care of my hunger" Edward whispered to her rocking side to side

"Don't leave again…Ok?" she was just like a child making promises that were easily bent. Slowly Bella's eyes drifted closed as she laid in Edwards arms.  
"Never will I leave you Bella. Now sleep a dreamless night" Without disturbing her slumber, he changed Bella in to her bed clothes and lay next to her the whole night.

_**It is not very long but I did do this instead of doing my homework in the middle of the night! I am hoping to get at least one more update in before I go to sleep! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10:The past and doing what is

_**So this is a good week for me. I have updated a lot in the last few days!! I will try and keep it up as long as I can keep up with my homework as well! **_

Chapter 10: The past and doing what is wrong.

The next two weeks went along with no problems. Bella was getting better but still closed about herself and her past. She wouldn't talk with the councilors or Edward about what was wrong. Though she denied it, Bella was still having nightmares almost every night about what had happened to her when she was in Phoenix.

"Bella" Edward walked in to their room with a sandwich for her. "I brought you some food."

"Thank you Edward" she smiled lightly she took the food from my hand. "I want to thank you for doing this from me. I would have never gotten better if you wouldn't have helped me." She smiled at Edward again

"Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?" Edward kissed her forehead lightly. "Do you think that you will be okay if I hunt tonight? I can't hold out much longer."

"I think that I will be fine. We are having a small party after session tonight, so I will be later" she didn't sound excited about the party but Edward knew that she would only be going so that he could hunt.

"I will not be long. I will pick you up when I get back" He stroked her hair lightly and watched as she nibbled at the ham sandwich

"I am getting better Edward but I still need you here." She muttered under her breath.

"I will be here till you don't and even then I will not leave." Edward whispered to her as he became aware of another person at the door.

"It's time for session Bella" a man named Ed summoned her. He was in here for the same reason Bella was. They had gotten along well but Bella would still not open up to new friends.

"I will see you tonight Edward" She kissed his cheek and left the room. He sighed and made his way out the front door and to the car.

_**The party**_

Bella's POV

There were not many people here, mostly just the ones that had been her longer and had started to open up to people. I sat in a corner drinking my punch and watching all the smiling faces of the people around me.

"Bella, would you like to come out to the patio with me?" Ed offered me his arm. I took it slowly and he led me on to the patio. The dark cherry wood deepened the night's dark. I looked up to see a clear night sky.

"I am only asking you this because I trust you Bella. One of the other guys got a hold of some stuff. Do you want to be a part of this?" he looked in to my eyes as he spoke and I didn't look away. He knew that I needed for the drug, that's why he asked me. I felt a familiar want run through my vines. All I could think was 'I'm sorry, Edward.' I nodded to Ed. He smiled and messed my hair.

"Alright, we will meet in this room after the party." He explained to me what was going to happen and how we were to react when it did.

"What about the guard?" I asked in a small voice.

"We will take care of them, don't you worry" he smiled again as he led me back to the main room. I let go of Ed's arm and re-took my place in the corner. I wanted it so bad that Edward didn't matter anymore. My want, my need was taking over again and there was no way to stop it.

The party wound down earlier than expected. I, Ed, another woman and two other men stayed in the room talking. I knew that this was who was going out tonight. Suddenly there was a piercing scream from down the hall. The counselor that had stayed in the room ran out to find what was happening. The five of us ran towards the patio and jumped off in to the bushed below. After that we were up and running towards the darker part of the forest. I followed blindly knowing that Edward or the guard could find us at any moment but I just didn't care. The running, the danger and the promise of what I needed the most was pushing me forward, making me faster.

"Stop" someone commanded. We all slid to a halt and looked around. We were clear and free. A lighter flared to life and we could see around us again.

"Good job guys. Now if they find us we will just end up back in that hell hole again." He smiled and pulled out a bag of assorted paraphernalia.

I felt the cocaine flow through my body and I was whole again. I had never felt more alive since I first started on my trips. I didn't care about Edward, of being caught; I just wanted more, just like before. No one spoke, no one needed to now. We were all only here for one thing and it's all we needed. Ed handed me a needle of something I had never tired. I took it without thinking about what was in it. His hands wrapped a yellow piece of rubber around the top of my arm. The flashlight that someone brought alone was aimed at me. Ed's rough hands smoothed over my inner elbow and he saw what he wanted. I wasn't looking at him now because I now knew what he was going to do. I felt the needle point touch my skin and I bit my lip, ready for the pain. He pierced my vein with the small needle and pushed the contents in to my body. It all happened quickly…or slowly. I had no sense of time or where I was any more. After the momentary stop in my life, I felt a lurching in my stomach. I turned and vomited in to the grass. Again and again my body expelled everything I had eaten that day. When my stomach was empty I turned and fell in to the grass. I lay there motionless, my heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't feel myself.

Edward's POV

I had driven 15 miles away to hunt. I didn't want to hunt in the same place twice. I knew that Bella would be fine so I went out of listening distance. A group of deer was close. I sighed heavily, I was hoping that I could find something better then this but I guess this is what I get.

I had drained the deer of its life and dug a hole for it. I was headed back to the car when my phone rang in my pocket. I saw that it was Alice.

"What's up?"

"It's all as I feared." She said simply but I knew just what she meant

"What happened to Bella?"

"Some of the men set of a scheme to get out. There are 5 of them all together about a mile from the clinic" she sighed. "I am sorry that it took me so long to call. It all happened very fast."

"Don't worry Alice. I will get her. Thank you"

_**I am going to end this chapter here! I really hoped you liked this one. I knew I had to make Bella mess up but I didn't know how I was going to do it. If you have any comments PLEASE let me know. Review!! Please! They keep me happy and writing more! **_


	11. Chapter 11: Should I?

_I know that it has been ages since I have updated anything. I am really working on getting some more chapters up but I seem to be better at starting new stories then working on and posting on the ones that I have already. I will be trying to fix that. _

Chapter 11: Should I?

Edward's POV

I could smell them now, I was close. Their minds were a useless burr due to the drug use. I herd 4 racing heartbeats and one that I was slowing down to a low thud and I knew from the blackness of mind that this was Bella who was dieing. I ditched my car and ran on foot. I arrived at the clearing to see Bella laying in a mess of her own vomit and the other four members of this runaway team were passed out. I ran to Bella.

"Bella…Open your eyes! Come one Bella. You're gonna be alright!" I opened her eyes to see them dilated to the max. "Damn it! We have to get you to a doctor." I picked her up and ran back to my car and took off towards the city. I wanted Carlisle but I knew I didn't have time to get back to Forks. As I sped along I called my house.

"Carlisle, I need you to meet me in Seattle."

"I'll be there"

I didn't care if I was caught by the cops. Bella's heart was still fighting to beat but she was alive and that is all I cared about.

It was 10 minutes before I could make it in to the city and find a hospital. I swung my car in to the ambulance bay and called for a doctor.

"She overdosed. I don't know on what but she needs help now!" I laid her down on a gurney and ran along side it.

"Sir, please stay outside so we can work on her" a nurse pushed me out of the trauma room. While I was pacing about I herd Carlisle in my mind.

'I am a few miles away.' I sighed in relief. I blocked the mind of the nurses and doctors out. If I was going to hear anything I wanted it to be from my father.

"How is she?" Alice was at my side, rubbing my shoulder. "I can't see her future at this point."

"She's going to die?" I stopped and looked at her

"You don't know that Edward. She can still come out of this" Carlisle strolled up behind Alice with a grim look in his eyes. "I have permission to work in this hospital, so I am going to go in there and work on her"

"Thank you" I nodded at him as he passed me in to the trauma room. "I don't want to be here Alice" my voice was blank. I couldn't muster up enough energy to make myself anything but numb.

"What if she wants you?" she spoke the logic that I didn't want to hear.  
"What if she doesn't come out of this…than you will be losing a sister and…" I paused for a second to look at my sister "and a brother"

"You'll go to them again? They won't kill you this time either. Edward, stop talking crazy" she pushed my shoulder back to knock sense in to me.

"I won't be going to the Vultori this time." I looked in to her eyes and I saw the vision that flashed in her mind.

"I won't! None of us will" her face was contorted in horror at the thought.

The two of us were busy talking that we didn't notice that a weak heartbeat was starting to get stronger. Carlisle walked to the door and motioned for the two of us to come in to the room.

"She is not out of trouble yet. She can still crash but you can see her for a moment. Make it short" Alice and I walked slowly to the slim form of Bella. She looked more pale then even the vampires in the room did. A small line of black dripped from her chin and my ears picked up the faint drip of the IV into the line.

"Bella…how could you do this?" I asked her unconscious form. "I tried to help you, and this happens. What else do you want me to do?" suddenly I was angry with Bella. Hadn't this happened just a month ago and she promised that it would never happen again? And again here they lay with Bella near death yet again.

"I am leaving." I headed towards the door  
"You can't leave. What happens when she wakes up" Alice stood I front of me.

"I am going for a long walk and you can call my if she wakes up"

"I can see there is no changing your mind" she stood aside and let me pass. My mind was racing. I couldn't think of what to do. If I went back, it would just go back to how it was before. Should I just turn and leave that poor girl to kill her self over and again?

This was the end for me. I have tried to help Bella and in the end, an addict will always be an addict in the back of their minds. If it was offered then they would take it.

Before I noticed it I was out of the city and into the dark woods again. I stopped and thought about what I was going to do now. I heard a twig break behind me and there stood Rose.

"So they sent you to come bring me back?" I asked her, my voice full of venomous words.  
"No, I sent myself." She leaned on a tree running her fingers through her golden hair. "I could care less if you went back for Bella. She is just a human who knows too much about us. You took pity on a drug addict and it has started to drive you crazy."

I kicked the nearest stump, looking away from her. "Sounds about right, I just don't know how to help someone who doesn't want help."

"If you don't think you can do it; then don't. Walk away from it all. Take a few years away from here."

"I can't just leave Rose. She needs me. I don't know why I even stay but I know she can not take someone else in her life leaving her without so much as I reason."

"Well if you really feel that way, then I guess you should turn your ass around and head back to that hospital"

I walked to Rose's side and turned to hug her. "Thank you for that Rose"

"Oh I didn't do anything. I meant what I said that I could care less if you go back to her" she punched my shoulder playfully and disappeared. I only smiled for a moment before I turned and bolted for the hospital.

_Well I short one but one all the same. I will try and break down the writers block and figure out the next part of this chapter! Now remember I don't have a beta so my work will never be perfect!! But if you are up to it I need someone to edit my chapter!! Review!!PLEASE!!_


End file.
